Quick, Hide!
by Delectable Sweetness
Summary: He ran over to his best-friend Melinda, who was sitting in his beanbag chair, watching the same movie they had been watching just minutes before. "Your mom's here. Quick hide, so you won't have to go home!" He exclaimed as he gripped her little hand in his.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Law and Order SVU or any of its characters. They belong to Dick Wolf. No copy infringement intended. However, I do own my own writing, my own characters and the plot to this story, Delectable Sweetness©.**

**Author's Note: So just a little cute Felinda one-shot. *_***

Quick, Hide!

Five year old Odafin Tutuola ran out of his bedroom and into the hallway of his apartment when he heard a knock on the front door. He leaned against the wall, his chubby hands gripping the corner of it. He peered out, watching as his mother opened the front door.

His little eyes went wide when he seen another woman walk into their apartment. It was Mrs. Warner – Melinda's mommy.

Moving away from the wall, he ran back down the hall and into his bedroom, shutting the door behind him. He ran over to his best-friend Melinda, who was sitting in his beanbag chair, watching the same movie they had been watching just minutes before. "Your mom's here. Quick hide, so you won't have to go home!" He exclaimed as he gripped her little hand in his one and pulled her out of the lime green, beanbag chair.

When she was up, he began tugging her across his room floor and over towards his closet. "Where am I gonna hide, Fin?" She asked in all seriousness.

Fin stopped in front of his closet and let go of Melinda's hand. Pulling it open, he turned around to look at her and gave her a smile. He reached out his hand and straightened up her glasses. "You can hide in my closet," he laughed a little at his brilliant idea, thinking he was a genius.

Melinda giggled as she ran into his closet and sat down. He gave her a small wave before shutting over the door. He turned around quickly when he heard voices coming down the hallway. He gulped as he ran over to his beanbag and jumped down onto it. He picked up his bear off of the floor and held it in his arms as he turned his attention to the DVD.

He ignored the sound of his room door being opened; trying not to let his mother know what he was up to. He only looked at her when she called him. "Fin?"

"Yeah, momma?" He asked, looking at her curiously.

She smiled. "Where's, Melinda?" She asked.

He shrugged his shoulders. "I dunno," he muttered.

His mother looked at him. "Did she go to the bathroom?" She asked softly.

"I dunno," he replied once again. There was no way that he was telling his mother where Melinda was. He didn't want her to go. He wanted her to stay with him forever.

"Really, Fin?" She asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"What?" He asked, holding out his hands.

"Melinda's, mommy wants to take her home now," she said softly, but pointedly.

"But… what if she doesn't wanna go home?" He pouted.

His mother walked over to him and squatted down in front of him. "Melinda has to go to her daddy's tonight," she said.

"But, Mewinda doesn't wike her daddy!" He exclaimed.

His mother sighed. "I'm sorry about this, Mrs. Warner," she said, turning to look at Melinda's mother.

Mrs. Warner smiled. "It's fine… She's probably hiding around here somewhere, and please, call me, Caroline," she smiled softly.

"Try his closet. That's where he hid her the last time when she was here… when her dad had to pick her up. Daddy had a hard time getting him to move away from the door of his closet!" His older sister shouted into his room.

"Shut up, Weena!" Fin shouted at his annoying sister. She always picked on him, just because she was older than him.

"Odafin Tutuola, did I just hear you tell your sister to shut up?" His mother asked in a slightly scolding tone.

"No," he muttered.

He watched as his mother stood up and began walking across his room floor, over towards his closet. He looked to Mrs. Warner who was just smiling at him. Biting his lip, he climbed out of his beanbag chair and ran across his room, passing out his mother as he crashed into the doors of his closet. He couldn't let Melinda go home. She would have to go to her daddy's house and he was always mean to her.

He never paid her any attention and he always let his new girlfriend boss her around. He sighed a little as he stood against the doors and spread his arms out, as if to stop his mother from finding Melinda. She was his best-friend and he had to protect her.

Fin was just glad that he had a mother and father who loved him and the fact that they were still together and happy was a plus. "Fin, please stop being so stubborn?" His mother sighed.

"I'm not bein' stubbin!" He exclaimed, not moving from his spot.

"You really are like your father, aren't you?" She muttered.

Fin grinned, not reading into the meaning behind it and nodded his head. "Yeah, I'm gonna be a powice man wike, daddy someday and save wots and wots of people," he smiled, showing his toothy grin. His baby teeth were only beginning to loosen.

His mother smirked. "I know you are, little buddy, but Melinda, has to go because her, daddy is waiting for her." She tried to pull him away from his closet.

"No!" He screamed. "No, no, no!" He thrashed against his mother.

"Fin, what has gotten into you?" His mother asked firmly, but she sounded a little shocked.

"I have to pwotect, Mewinda!" He yelled, finally stopping kicking against his mother.

"Protect her from what, Fin?" Mrs. Warner asked as she walked over to him and his mother.

"Her daddy," he sniffled.

"And why is that?" She asked as she squatted down in front of him.

He sniffled, running his chubby hand under his nose. "A'cause he's mean to her… a-and his g'wlfwiend… b-bosses her awound," he swiped at his tears, trying to not let them see him cry.

He couldn't cry. Big boys don't cry. If he was crying, then he wasn't a big boy, and if he wasn't a big boy… then how could he protect Melinda?

"And did she tell you that?" She asked.

He nodded. "Yes," he mumbled, sniffling some more.

"Why didn't she tell me?" She quizzed.

"A'cause she was afwaid."

"Why?"

"I dunno," he shrugged his shoulders. It was supposed to be a secret. He wasn't supposed to tell Melinda's mother about the fact that her father was being mean to her, but he had to tell her. He just had to! He had to protect her.

"I'll tell you what… If you let me take, Melinda home with me now… I promise that I will protect her from her daddy… okay?" She asked softly.

Fin just looked at her, seeming to contemplate it. "I… dunno… Do you pwomise?"

She smiled. "I promise."

He sighed as he bit his lip. It was hard for him to believe her, but only because he cared about Melinda so much. He liked Mrs. Warner and he knew that she was always nice to Melinda, and that she loved her. He guessed he could trust her. "Okay," he said slowly, sighing.

"Thank you," she whispered, tickling him before standing back up.

Fin giggled as he turned around to face his closet. Reaching out, he gripped the handle of his closet door and pulled it open. He looked inside and moved some of his clothes out of the way. When he seen Melinda sitting in the corner with her legs crossed, he gave her a smile. "It's okay to come out now, Mewinda," he said as he held his hand out towards her.

Melinda gave him a small smile as she reached her hand out and placed it in his one. He helped her up and held onto her hand tightly as she walked out of the closet. "Hi, mommy," she grinned.

Melinda's mother laughed. "Hi, Melinda… Come on now, you and I have to talk when we get home," she said softly.

"Yes, mommy," she whispered, holding her head down.

Fin let go of her hand and ran over to his beanbag chair. When he reached it, he bent down and picked up his teddy bear that his father had gotten for him the day he had been born.

He hurried back over to her and stopped in front of her. "Here, you can have Bewwy to pwotect you until you come back to my pwace," he said softly, handing her his favourite teddy bear.

Melinda grinned. "Reawy, Fin? I'll take weal good care of him," she smiled, hugging the stuffed animal to her chest.

Fin nodded as he gave her a hug. He smiled when Melinda hugged him back. "I wuv you, Mewinda."

"I wuv you, too, Fin. You're my bestest-fwiend in the whole wide wo'wld."

"I can see us planning a wedding in the future," Fin's mother said, laughing.

"I think you're right." Melinda's mother agreed.

Fin watched as their mother's walked out of his room laughing.

**Author's Note: So what did you think? Was it any good? Sorry if it's not one of my best. This week has been a tough one. I'll try and get some updates done for next week. *_***

**And yes, I know some of the words are spelled wrong. It was done un-purpose because they're five years old. Also Fin's sister's name is Leena. *_***

**Review please. *_* xxx**


End file.
